Nightmare
by Our Guild
Summary: Some scenes with Laura and the VT(Valkrie Trace) system. Welcome to the nightmare in my head.


**Author's note: Minion here. I made this one after listening to **_**Mrs. Hyde**_**. It sort of made me think of Laura and the VT system. So I've been working on a few things, including the potential sequel to the Our Guild classic, **_**More Than Just Childhood Friends**_** and an Infinite Stratos crossover. A few of those actually, but one in particular. The Childhood Friends sequel is currently in debate over whether or not to make it a lemon or not. Thoughts anyone? As usual, no one owns anything Canon. If you'd like to join Our Guild, submit your fic and bio at OurGuildAuthors at Gmail for review, which we will check roughly once every two weeks. The only rule is that we will require it to be finished before we release the fic. Read, Enjoy, Review.**

"Normal"

"**Valkyrie Trace System"**

Nightmare

**Hurt him.**

Laura Bodewig glared at the boy in front of her. Black hair, brown eyes, and an uncanny resemblance to the one she wanted so desperately back. A dark, deep voice in her head spoke to her.

**There he is. The one that took her from you. Hurt him. You know you want to.**

So she did. She hit him. She slapped him right across the face.

"I will never accept you as her brother."

**Hurt him. Hurt him more.**

But she couldn't. The instructor was there and she would probably stop her. This made the voice angry. It wanted her to hurt him. She would. But not now. Later. She swore she would crush him.

-Nightmare-

That boy stood there. Him and the other boy from France. They were practicing with a rifle. Not that it would help any. She knew the boy was a sword user and couldn't use a gun to save his life. That much was brought to light when he had gotten himself kidnapped and forced the Instructor to go save him. What a joke.

**What are you waiting for? Shoot him. Kill him. Destroy him. He took her from you. Destroy him and take her back.**

"Orimura Ichika. It seems you also possess a personal IS. That makes things faster. Fight me."

"I don't want to. I have no reason to."

**Don't let him walk away. Kill him.**

He didn't have a reason to fight her? Why should she care? She was going to kill him.

"Even if you don't, I do."

**SHOOT!**

Laura obeyed the voice. She wouldn't push it off any longer, even if the boy wanted to. She took aim. She charged her rail gun. She fired it straight at the boy.

Tch. Why did that orange insect stop it? Why did some insignificant bug defend the trash? No. She couldn't call the boy trash. That would be an insult to trash.

A teacher told her to stop. She had to. She didn't want to draw in too many others.

-Nightmare-

Those two idiots. The Chinese girl and the British one were fighting. And they weren't even taking it seriously.

**Hurt them. They're his. Take them from him like he did from you.**

Laura smirked as she fired right in between them. It was time to rip away what that boy holds dear. She doubted these would give a good fight. Still, the banter was interesting for a little bit before she killed them.

Laura loved this part. Even against weak opponents, the battle was thrilling. It wasn't too difficult, though the British girl was far better than the Chinese one. Of course, she was just playing with them.

"Stop it! Laura!"

That voice! It was him! How good her victory tasted. That the one she despised could watch as two of those close to him were taken away. It was perfect. But wait? He actually broke through the glass. Well, at least he was willing to die this time.

**Kill him.**

Laura spun and trapped him in her AIC. She aimed her rail gun. Time to end this.

*ratatatata*

What! Gunshots! No! She was supposed to kill him without anyone interfering. Damn that French boy. Oh well. She could finish him off and there would go another one of the boy's friends. She created her energy blade and swung down at the French boy.

*clang*

What's this! Why is the instructor interfering? No. She's too far trapped in that boy's spell. She had to kill him and free her from the curse.

**Kill him. Do it now!**

But she couldn't. The instructor wouldn't let her. Laura ignored the roar in her head as she left. She would kill him. Just not yet.

-Nightmare-

**KILL HIM NOW! DO IT! KILL HIM AND ALL HE HOLDS DEAR! CUT OFF HIS ARMS AND LEGS AND MAKE HIM WATCH THOSE HE HOLDS DEAR DIE! MAKE HIM SUFFER! GIVE ME HIS BLOOD!**

It was getting harder to ignore the voice. But no worries. He was right in front of her. She would kill him. But this pest that was supposed to be her teammate kept getting in the way. Oh well, she would just throw the girl to the side. She was trash compared to Laura, and trash wouldn't slow her down. Meh. It looks like the French boy took her down anyway. Though, the prospect of fighting two good opponents was exciting. Both were attacking at the same time. She had plenty of shield to spare though and she could catch them all in her AIC.

WHAT! HOW COULD SUCH A LOW CLASS GENERATION TWO IS DESTROY HER RAILGUN!

**SUCH IMPUDENCE! KILL THEM BOTH!**

While she might have spared the boy but now she would kill them both. She needed space though. She needed to get her target first and worry about the blonde later. Heh. His shields are down. She could finish him off no-GAH! What! Since when did the generation two have ignition boost! How could he have acquired that in the battle? No matter, she could stop it with her-GAH!

What? Since when could that boy use a rifle. Wasn't he out of energy? He couldn't use his sword, why is he still fighting. Those two. They both need to DI**IE!**

Laura roared along with the voice as she fired her cable at that boy. GAAAAAUGH! A shield piercer! No! This can't be happening! I cannot lose! There's no way I can lose! I want power! I need power!

**Dost thou wish?**

The voice chuckled.

**A stronger power… dost thou desire?**

Was it mocking her? She didn't really care. If it could give her power to kill Ichika Orimura, then she would take it.

'Give me power… The unmistakably strongest!'

Wait, what? What was happening! This wasn't supposed to happen! It was consuming her! No! No! Someone help!

**You wanted this. You wanted my power to destroy the boy. The price is your body. Now I'll wipe out everything here!**

No… no… this… can't… happen… What?.. A…. light? Help…

The boy grabbed me… He saved me, even after I tried to kill him… Did he want to kill me himself?... I deserve it... The voice is gone... I can't feel it's presence… But why?...

'Why are you so strong?'

'I'm not strong.'

What!.. How can I hear him?... But he does hold the answer I want…

'I'm not strong at all. If you claim that I am strong, then it seems like I'm strong because I want to be strong. There's something I'd like to do after I become strong.'

'Something you want to do…?'

'I want to protect someone using my all… I just want to fight for the sake of someone.'

'It's exactly like… her…'

'I guess so.'

Laura saw him surrounded by light.

'That's why, I'll protect you too… Laura Bodewig.'

-Nightmare-

Things had gotten better for Laura. After the battle, the voice had disappeared and she had grown closer to Ichika. She even made him her bride. She was a little worried during her trip to the Ocean Side School and the fight with Silver Gospel but things worked out. Now she just had to find her wife. He disappeared after the celebration party. She would find him though. The other girls, bar Shinonono, organized a search party in their ISes. Of course, she didn't have to worry about anything. He was strong enough to fight off any enemy and she was positive that he wouldn't be with another…. Is that Shinonono? It looks like she's about to… kiss… Ichika….

**Hurt her.**

-End-


End file.
